


warmth

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Daisy and Jemma get stuck in a cave and there's not much to do but cuddle and talk.





	warmth

As soon as Daisy opened her mouth Jemma cut her off.

 

“Don’t say it.” She warned Daisy, with her teeth chattering and her hands rubbing up and down her arms as she tried to get warm.

 

Daisy managed a grin despite the fact that she was freezing too, “I was just going to say it could be worse. We could be stuck on another planet.”

 

“At least that planet was warm.” Jemma retorted quickly and shivered again as another breeze made it’s way through the cave. They had been trying to pack the entrance with snow to block the wind but only gotten halfway.

 

“I think I can make this easier for us. Stand back.” Daisy said and licked her chapped lips though it did her no good, she held her hands out and breathed in the frigid air.

 

“Daisy…” Jemma began in warning. “We discussed this, you could cause an avalanche.”

 

“I’ve got this.” Daisy said through gritted teeth and she heard Jemma sigh and take a step back. Perhaps it was the cold that had gotten to her because usually Jemma would have argued up a storm. Carefully as she could she sent her powers to the snow that covered the cave’s opening above them. It took some time but eventually she’d forced it all to fall over the entrance, effectively blocking them from the cold wind. “There.” Daisy said and shivered, this time because she’d worked up a sweat.

 

“You’re going to make yourself sick.” Jemma tsked and stepped up to her, she shone her flashlight at Daisy and looked her over.

 

“Better sick then dead from exposure.” Daisy quipped but it lacked the jaunty lightness she was going for with her teeth chattering.

 

“Come on, we best get warm.” Jemma began walking to the back of the cave, digging through her bag as she did.

 

“So did you and Fitz create instant fire.” Daisy walked after her, jogging a little to catch up.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s called a lighter.” Jemma snorted in derision. “But we did create a this.” She pulled out a ball. “It’s a heat-inducing oscillator, we used the basic principles of eddy currents and just applied it-”

 

Daisy groaned. “It’s a heater right?”

 

Jemma pursed her lips, holding back a smile. “Yes Daisy, it’s a heater.”

 

“Thank god.” Daisy sighed and once they were far enough into the cave that the heater wouldn’t melt their snow wall she set herself on the ground, waiting for Jemma to set up the heater.

 

It didn’t take long before they felt somewhat okay again. The heater was good but the rocks beneath them were still freezing and shivers wracked their bodies every now and then.

 

Jemma was fiddling with the communicator, trying to get another signal out. They had gotten one out before they’d been trapped in the cold thanks to having to run into the woods when a meeting with another government group went bad.

 

“Really wishing I’d gotten heat powers right about now.” Daisy said to break the silence. She held her hands up to the heater like that would help.

 

“Like lasers shooting out of your fingers?” Jemma asked, raising an eyebrow. They’d set up small lights all around them in a circle so they could see.

 

“Or my eyes.” Daisy shrugged. “I’m not picky.”

 

Jemma chuckled and set the communicator down, giving up on it. “Now that would have been a dead give away that something had happened in the cavern.” She broke off when they both quietly remembered the aftermath, the panic they’d all had when they thought Daisy had been infected with something.

 

“Guess I should be grateful.” Daisy pulled her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. “I’m okay with what I got.”

 

“I’m just glad you’re alive.” Jemma said quickly. “I mean…losing you would have been horrible Daisy.”

 

Daisy was tempted to say something to lighten the mood but she could see that Jemma was serious and had been holding this in. Despite her joints aching when she stood Daisy made her way to the other side of the heater, plopping herself down right next to Jemma and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

 

“What are you doing?” Jemma asked, glancing sideways at her.

 

“Body warmth.” Daisy grinned. “You know, science.”

 

“Ah yes, that kind of science.” Jemma said drily but scooted a little closer to Daisy and slipped her arm around Daisy’s waist. “Usually there’s no clothes involved for that one.”

 

“I’m game if you are.”

 

“Daisy.”

 

“What?” She pressed her forehead against Jemma’s and smiled. “You know I missed you too. When I was on the run, being a fugitive and all that.”

 

“Which I still maintain you didn’t have to do.”

 

“Yes Doctor Simmons.” Daisy teased.

 

“You haven’t called me that in a while.” Jemma laughed. “I seem to remember I got that when you were being unruly.”

 

“Only because you were poking and prodding.”

 

Jemma let out a noise that was indignant in it’s tone. “Taking care of you as I remember it.”

 

“Always there to stitch me back up.” Daisy could feel Jemma’s breath on her cheek, blissfully warm.

 

“Someone has to be.” Jemma said in a more somber voice.

 

“And I’m grateful for it. The grateful-est.”

 

“Still not a word.”

 

This close she could see Jemma roll her eyes even with her blocking the light.

 

“Agree to disagree.” Daisy said.

 

“Look scrabble doesn’t recognize it so-”

 

Daisy groaned, “You cheat at scrabble anyway.”

 

“I do not. I just use proper words.”

 

“Cheat.” Daisy said stubbornly and yelped when Jemma’s fingers skimmed her sides, nearly tickling her. “Cheating again now!”

 

Jemma broke into a giggling fit herself, something Daisy hadn’t heard from her in what felt like years. When Jemma caught her breath again Daisy nudged her.

 

“Feel better?” She asked.

 

“Yes. Thank you Daisy.” Jemma leaned in close to her again, pressing her lips to Daisy’s cheek and she was glad they weren’t as cold as they had been before.

 

“I mean if you want to thank me that way…”

 

“Don’t push it Daisy.” Jemma said but Daisy could feel the way her lips twitched upwards in a smile where they brushed against her forehead.

 

“We’ll see.” Daisy pulled Jemma a little bit closer, huddling in for warmth again and if their lips met properly this time neither of them argued it.


End file.
